A generic fitting is disclosed in DE 10 2008 024 853 A1, the fastening ring thereof having three axially aligned projections which engage in three axial recesses of a driver and thus determine the angular position of the fastening ring relative to the driver. One respective edge formed on the projections in the circumferential direction bears in this case against a surface of the driver and is ultrasonically welded in this region. It is a drawback that a circumferential ultrasonic welded connection is not produced, as it is only possible to carry out the welding in the region of the projections. Additionally, as the relevant components are simultaneously pushed together axially, weld deposit is produced during the ultrasonic welding, said weld deposit not being able to be completely removed from the recesses.
DE 20 2011 106 338 U1 also discloses a fitting having a fastening ring. The fastening ring, however, does not have any means which produce a defined angular position of the fastening ring relative to the driver.
A complex lever mechanism for unlocking a fitting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,987 B2. A crank drive of the lever mechanism drives a driver of the fitting. A separately configured fastening ring connected to the driver is not a component of the fitting.